


失策

by Impudicusarry



Series: 抹布救世主 | MOB/Harry Potter [3]
Category: HP
Genre: M/M, alpha!哈利, mob哈, 大纲文, 年下, 拍摄, 未完成, 睡奸, 荡妇!哈利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impudicusarry/pseuds/Impudicusarry
Summary: 有trHP暗示





	失策

**Author's Note:**

> 有trHP暗示

Harry potter是个alpha傲罗  
常年与黑巫师打交道  
有一次一个傲罗发现小汉格顿这个地方不简单  
于是被魔法部委托他来调查

他要寄宿在里德尔府一个月  
并和老汤姆里德尔一拍即合，以此套取资料

里德尔有个12岁的儿子  
漂亮孤僻聪明不爱露面  
还有几个仆人都是beta  
全屋里就他和里德尔父子三个alpha  
他住了一周，在一次醉酒后他保持了26年的贞操没了，被陌生的男人们摸个底朝天。

起因是他被灌醉了  
被一个年轻的仆人搀扶进屋里  
他不知道这个仆人正在上下其手的摸他  
手钻进他的裤子里撸他的鸡巴  
趁他呻吟的功夫把他身上衣服的纽扣解开

等把他扔到床上时他已经一丝不挂了  
露着他挺翘的鸡巴和他布满小伤疤的上身  
仆人忍不住去扇了扇他站立的鸡巴

“这么利索啊，瞅他那大鸡巴，扇两下就流水，作为alpha可真他妈淫荡”  
进来几个稍矮一点，抱着相机的仆人  
“是啊，看他这奶头，穿着衣服都能看到它一直淫荡的翘着”  
说着从后面揉着他的奶头。

“咔嚓咔嚓”  
“主人吩咐要来把他全身都量个遍”

他拿着木质尺子在Harry身上量  
“左乳晕直径25mm，右乳晕25mm，乳头挺立，乳柱5mm”  
“咔嚓咔嚓”  
“乳晕乳头呈粉色，推测没有被咬吸过”  
“啪”  
他用木尺子上下刮着Harry的乳头，使它变得更加敏感。  
“唔……嗯……”  
“胸肌不是很发达，摸起来偏软，侧面看有弧度，拉他坐起来拍照。”  
他掐着Harry的脸，使他张大嘴，一个一个试口球。  
试的过程中不忘摩挲Harry的大奶头。  
“最大能塞下直径8cm的球”

接下来是脖子  
他拿来软尺贴着喉结量“34cm，看他的喉口应该能全部吞下鸡巴。”

“咔嚓咔嚓”  
“胸围105cm，腰围——”  
他拂过Harry的人鱼线，拿来软尺，  
“你们把他扶起来站着。”  
两人一边一个架着他的一只胳膊。  
“70cm，主人说以后他的肚子会越来越大。给他闻omega的信息素”

一个仆人从后面用带着omega信息素的手帕蒙住Harry的嘴。  
“唔——”  
鸡巴以肉眼可见的程度勃起，乳头兴奋的流出汁液。  
仆人忍不住去吸他的奶头，留下咬痕。  
“咔嚓咔嚓”

“拍他的鸡巴的洞眼，以后给他插马眼按摩棒”  
“勃起后18.5cm，臀围120cm，翻过来量他的后穴”

一人一边扒着Harry potter的臀瓣，把小洞露出来。  
后穴也是粉色的，看来还没被侵犯过，不过也快了。

“用手掰直径是3cm，以后加玩具后有变化”  
他停顿片刻。  
往手上倒润滑液。  
“唔……嗯……嗯……”  
Harry potter的阴茎抖动，射出白液。  
“我能摸到他的前列腺了，一只手的长度，以中指头开始测量”  
“咔嚓咔嚓”

“真想现在就射在救世主的肚子里啊。”  
“别急，把他调教顺服了也不晚。别看他身强力壮，现在睡着了乖乖呻吟，清醒之后可难驯服了，尤其是他那张伶牙俐齿的嘴”  
“不过他那双闪着精光的祖母绿眸子倒是一对上就硬了。”  
“趁现在还是多拍几张救世主的裸照吧，他身材这么好，不就等着被操。”  
“咔嚓”  
“咔嚓”  
“咔嚓”

门外目睹了这一切的男孩直直盯着床上被摆弄拍照的救世主。  
“救世主也是性本淫。”


End file.
